You Don't Need Words To Say I Love You
by XXcherrytreeXX
Summary: The other Wybie was back to being the Beldams helper and this is his last chance before she pulls his stitchs out and he thinks that it will be okay because Coraline is safe right? WRONG! A new girl named lilly comes along and starts making other Wybie feel things he's never felt before and what if she feels the same way will Wybie save lilly or will Lilly save HIM first.
1. Chapter 1

You Don't Need Words To Say I Love You

**Okay im sick and tired of the other Wybie always dieing and when he doesn't and he's paired up with an OC it's always a one shot i haven't seen ONE story with the other Wybie that had a good ending and when it WAS good it was a one shot chapters so im making a story with at LEAST ten chapters maybe more don't know yet it's a own character and no she wont know Wybie It's part of the story she will think the other wybie is a true friend Why? you'll see soon enough. This after the movie though and if you want to see how The other Wybie's still alive and finds romance with a girl who's not Coraline. Read on.**

* * *

Other Wybies POV

She thought he was dead Coraline thought he died that SHE killed him. he wish he could have screamed he wasn't dead he wanted to say he was in her sewing room locked to the table watching her threw the ball in the sewing room.

he wanted to yell That Not even the Beldam herself would kill him because he was her "helper" to catch children but he couldn't after all she made him mute. so he could only helplessly watch as Coriline passed each task each more difficult then the next till she faced the Beldam he was terrified as he watched how desperate the Beldam was to get Coraline. Then he relaxed when she escaped. he even smiled a little as he realized she was safe and all the other kids who might live in the pink palace in the future for throwing the key in the well.

Then he frowned it wasn't over he knew the Beldam to well to know she'd give up on kids so easily.

it was true there was only one key to CORALINE'S building there were many others to other building's and the Beldam was desperate so it wouldn't be long before another child would be here and he would have to be the Beldam's "helper" again.

The Beldam came in as angry as could be.

Well i was going to give your voice back when i was finished with her but since it seems you cant be trusted you can STAY MUTE she hissed.

He flinched a little as she got in his face.

Normally id destroy a creation like you but i need you for the next child the Beldam said quite calmly.

He frowned more he knew that tone of voice it meant this child would be easy He hated it when they were because they were always rude and mean and rich and think there parents are horrible cause they wont give them money or the newest phone but when some of them that actually had the NERVE to challenge the Beldam to a game they lost for one reason none of them knew how to deal with scary situations and so...they end up digested.

He wondered why the Beldam needed HIM though most of these children thought they were to good for friends like him he shrugged in his mind and let the Beldam unhook him Coraline was safe and that's all he wanted Right? If that's true what was this feeling in his chest. He brushed it off as a lose stitch and looked at the Beldam.

Get the portal ready as i fix the doll it shouldn't be to hard with one hand after all i can use you if i have trouble right she hissed.

He nodded Coraline was safe and he only loved her... Right?

* * *

Lilly's POV

Tears fell down as the girls kicked her again.

Please stop, she whispered but no one could hear her over the laughing.

Please,she pleaded stop it.

Aww is wittle Witch Crying now she giggled.

Lilly stayed silent.

pathetic She said and kicked Lilly in the stomach.

Tears fell hard but she did not make a sound scared they might actually do worse.

Uggh let's leave she's not making a sound one of the girls complained.

Shut up! rocky her bully said.

make a sound WITCH she yelled and kicked her in the stomach again.

Lilly flew to the wall and held her stomach but kept silent which was hard considering she wanted to wail and never stop wailing but she wouldn't because she was well...terrified and well she would never stick up for herself even if they brought out a knife and cut her to pieces she wouldn't make a sound untill she was alone in her bedroom.

Hmph let's ditch she's not gonna make a sound said Rocky.

With that said she picked up her bag and started to walk away her group following close behind.

Lilly stayed down until the footsteps were no more.

Then she slowly moved to her knees every moved hurt but she had to get up.

She picked up her bag slowly and started to stand and almost fell back down again the pain was so unbearable.

It hurts she whispered so no one heard her.

She started to walk her knees wiggled as the pain came rushing to her all at once.

She was in the middle of the hallway why didn't a teacher come to her aid oh it's simple they don't know she even exist.

Why? because of how she is. She get's average grades, never raises her hand in class, usually she has her head in a book,doesn't have friends to talk to or disturb class and she has never done anything to draw attestation to herself except maybe two things.

Her looks she had two braids in her hair which was brown and thick glasses with blue eye's behind her not to mention freckles but that's not how she got her bully rocky it was because of something that happened in kindergarten.

When she was a little girl she had been playing with some blocks and and actually manged to build a cool tower and then a boy her age stomped it down she hasn't changed since then a said nothing she just sat there looking at her destroyed tower for the rest of school.

The next week the boy happened to die in a car crash and who was that boy but none other then Rocky's twin brother.

Since then rocky blamed Lilly since that day cause she saw her brother knock down Lillys tower and began to call her witch and the name just stuck.

Now She has to live with a thing she had nothing to do with for the rest of her life.

She started walking home the pain kept increasing but she help back the tears as she walked out the doors and off school grounds.

The walk home wasn't far as she walked down to the small mustard yellow house she saw a small package on the doorstep.

She looked at it closely at it it had HER name who would send a package to her.

She just shrugged picked up the package yelled IM HOME in her house

Silence she looked at the hardwood floor and closed the door.

She knew no one would be home her parents were overseas for a little while so she's been living with her grandma for the past 3 months and her grandma was probably in a deep sleep.

She made her way to her bedroom and opened the little white room the room was all white not just the door all that wasn't white was the hardwood floor and the small bed in the middle with the blue bedspread and blanket.

She put the package next to the door and ran to the bed jumped in it and put the covers over her head then she started wailing about the pain in her stomach and the day's stress leaving her I wish for just one true friend she wailed.

Not knowing that someone or should i say a SOMETHING was listening and smiling to itself.

Be careful what you wish for the Beldam said with a fake sugar coated voice you never know who might be listening the Beldam smiled evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

You Don't Need Words To Say I Love You

**Okay i got no reviews but im not giving up after all i think the Other Wybie deserves a good story Oh before i forget I OWN NOTHING except Lilly so reviews are welcome im open to Criticize comments because i think i need some help I am NOT however open to flames if you don't like don't read. The rest of you please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Lilly's POV

she opened her eyes to see a plane white wall and a small window.

she sighed guess i fell asleep she thought.

but from the pain in her stomach and her tear stain eye's she'd have to say that wasn't a dream.

she uncovered herself and looked to the door the package was still there next to the door.

I put my feet on the cold floor and walked over to it.

she bend down and picked it up to examine it closely.

There was no return address so she didn't know who sent it but her full name was on it so she had to know the person.

She yawned and riped the little tape it had and opened the package.

Inside laid a small doll that look...exactly...like well...HER.

The hair was brown and in two twin braids, thick glasses, pale skin, freckles, heck it even had her favorite blue dress and blue flats with the bows at the tips the only thing that was different was the black buttons behind the glasses she didn't know to be flattered or well...creeped out.

Okay well she thought i guess i should keep it if someone made it for me she thought.

Um H-Hello she said to the little doll she made it wave she giggled a bit before puting the doll on her bed and going to her small suitcase and looking for her Ipod when she found it she went back to her bed laid down held the doll close and started singing.

* * *

**_White horse_**

**_Say your sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to _**

**_As i pace back and forth all this time cause i honestly believed in you_**

She got off her bed picked up the doll and started dancing in circles.

**Holding on the days drag on **

**stupid girl i should've know i should've known  
**

**That im not a princess this ain't a fairytale**

**im not the one you'll sweep of her feet**

**lead her up the stairwell **

**This ain't hollywood this is a small town.**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around.**

* * *

just as she was about to sing the next verse her grandma called for supper. Oh well she thought guess we wont be finshing that song huh she made the small doll nod.

she giggled again now let's head off to dinner.

She quickly washed her hands in the hall bathroom then ran quickly down to dinner her grandmother was already there.

Hey grandma i said with a smile that said im alright even though my heart was saying cry.

My grandma smiled gently hey hun you ready for dinner?

Of COURSE what you'd make i said with the doll in my arms.

My grandma took the main course from the oven and on the table Meatloaf she said then she turned to me.

Oh and whats that she said gently pointing to the doll. I didn't see you come to my house with it she said.

Oh this No No grandma i found it on the doorstep outside it was a package for me though i don't know who sent it.

Her grandma just nodded deciding not to push the subject any longer.

Lilly took a seat and took a plate and a piece of meatloaf some peas and mash potatoes and started to eat.

It was relatively quite as Lilly ate.

Her grandmas food wasn't completely horrible but it wasn't completely tasty either it was somewhere in between.

So have you explored the old house yet her grandma asked kindly.

Eh? Lilly said some peas falling off her fork as she slightly tilted it down.

This house is older then my great great Grandaddy so i thought you might have explored it by now her grandma said shoveling some mash potatoes in her mouth.

Lilly thought for a minute well...no i guess not really ive just been staying in my room since i got here Lilly said trying to pick up peas with her fork.

Oh you should look around after dinner after all you never know what you might find her grandma said stuffing another scoop of mash potatoes in her mouth.

Um...Okay i guess i could take a quick look around before bed she said eating some pea's.

From then on dinner was quite.

Lilly got up and thanked her grandma for the food and left to go Explore like her Grandma asked.

The house wasn't very big just a small one story house but it seemed to be very old it never really crossed Lilly's mind to explore till now.

She was walking around the house looking in each room nothing really seemed interesting or at least not to her.

She looked in one particular room to see a bright PINK room which surprised Lilly for a three reason One: all the other rooms were white Two: Her grandmas lest favorite color was pink and Third: there was actually furniture which meant it was actually USED.

She stepped in the bright pink room and looked around the room held one white couch and a coffee table both in the middle away from the room a few paintings she put the doll down and went to look at the paintings.

one of the painting was of a girl crying in a dark corner her head in her arms another on the other side of the room held a boy crying in a dark corner his head in his arms too and the one in the middle showed the two still in there corners with one arm covering there faces but the other reaching out so there fingers were touching.

Lilly smiled gently the looked to the girl picture again the girl kinda reminded Lilly of well...HER the girls hair was in braids she had a school uniform on that looked like hers she couldn't tell if the girl had glasses so she couldn't be sure if the girl in the picture was her but she had a strange feeling in her stomach that the girl was her she shook the feeling and went to look at the boy.

He had curly hair on his head and his skin was tan he had a long leather jacket on she couldn't see his shirt but he had on blue jeans she also took notice that he was wearing skeleton gloves in the middle she saw he was STILL wearing them as the hands were touching.

So pretty she thought and went to go pick up her doll and leave the small room when her hand hit the glass table she looked down to see the doll wasn't there she looked around to see the doll next to the wall near were the boy's painting was.

Hmm that's strange i was sure i put it here she thought...Oh well.

She ran over to the doll when she noticed a small door by the door it was pink like the rest of the room but it was a door. (**I didn't want to copy from the movie a put it behind the wall paper after i already took how she found the door from Coraline and that was enough**)

The door looked to be locked though she looked to the little door then to the doll i guess i wouldn't hurt to see if one of grandma's old keys in her junk drawer fit Right?

She ran to the drawer her grandma wasn't in the kitchen probably in her room taking a nap a LOOOONNNGGGG nap.

She looked around the door grabbing three keys on was just golden and looked like a house key the other was silver and looked like a mail key but the last key she found was black with a button on top which she found strange but shruged she used the golden and sliver it didn't work but when she used the black key she heared a clicking sound.

Her heart beat quickened as the adrenaline flowed threw her vains wondering what lay behind the tiny door as she put her sweaty hands on the doorknob and when she opened it she was greeted with amazing...Bricks.

she sighed and shut the little door well what was she expecting and adventure she chuckled in spite of her self no those only existed in fairy tale's she thought and put the keys back without locking the door.

Well time to go to bed she said and put on her Violet silk nightgown that had a purple bow in the middle and spaghetti straps she layed in her bed with the doll.

Goodnight little me she said to the doll quietly (**Stole that from Coraline too LOL**)

It was then she heard the squeeking.

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH cliffhanger will Lilly follow the juming mice like coraline did or will she be smarter who was that boy in the other picture ill give you a hint if you dont know you haven't read the summary LOL Reviews help. Thanks for reading the update :3**


	3. First day at the Beldam Part 1

You Don't Need Words To Say I Love You

**And were BACK I own nothing except Lilly cause if i did the other wybie wouldn't have died Oh i forgot to mentsion Lilly is 11 and Wybie will be 13 because because if i make a sequel it's going to be rated M for purposes you'll have to read to find out anyway no flames please. The rest please read and enjoy Reviews help.**

* * *

Lilly's POV

It wasn't disturbing or loud no it was just quiet squeaking and actually quiet calming like a soft lullaby.

She turned to the source there by her door was a small mouse as soon as she saw it it took off.

She grabbed her glasses and ran after it forgetting the doll for a moment and ran after it she wasn't sure but it felt like the mouse was calling for her.

She stoped running after the mouse maybe i should get a cat-scan she thought to herself but then she saw the mouse looked to be waiting for her she took the chase again...Or maybe not she thought to herself still running after the mouse.

It came to the little pink door she had seen earlier it ran in.

she looked in the door only to have her eyes widen she saw a beautiful tunnel that looked to be made of pillows and tie dyed this was NOT the door she had seen earlier that was full of bricks.

She had two choices one: close the door and run and miss a chance to have an adventure but be spared of anything dangerous that COULD happen along the way or two: go inside have an AMAZING adventure or go inside and might have a fate worth then death.

She thought about it for a minute then turned to the two pictures as if they had the answers one was a girl the other a boy the looked like the couldn't be together yet in the middle they still were together anyway she smiled and walked to the door well here i go in here could lay an amazing dream or..she gulped my worse Nightmare.

The tunnel was nice and soft under her knee's she smiled and reached the other side and opened the door.

She walked on her hands and knee's out of the tunnel Huh? she said out loud it looked like the same room she had just left expect the picture's had changed.

The girl who once had her head in her arms now had her head straight up and Lilly could tell this girl was indeed her her green eye's showed slightly behind her glasses she was looking at something straight ahead smiling gently and...Blushing.

She turned to the boy she almost had a heart attack at what she saw the boy was also looking straight ahead his eye's were...Black buttons and he was also half smiling she couldn't tell but she thought he might be blushing too she looked to the middle picture.

She Froze in place at what she saw.

The two were now both turned to each other on there knee's the room still black but there lips pressed to one another the girl or should she say her...she didn't know yet but the girl was blushing so much her cheeks were like Tomatoes and the boy was no different his skin looked like caramel but his cheek looked as red as the girls maybe redder.

Lilly blushed at the pictures she had never even kissed a boy so seeing it kind of made her feel uncomfortable then a nice smell reached her nose she turned on her heels to go find the nice smell temporarily forgetting about the pictures.

She ended in the kitchen were her...mom...was.

MOM she yelled what are you doing home so ear-.

She was cut off when her mom turned around and said Your just in time for supper dear.

Lilly gasped when she saw Two big black buttons were her eyes should have been but besides that this women looked EXACTLY like her mom same blond hair, pale skin,though she didn't have blue eye's she looked alot like her mom.

Your not my mother my mom doesn't have B-B-B she stuttered not seeming to be able to get the word out.

B-B-B buttons the women said tapping them lightly do you like them im your other mother dear now if you don't mind i called a boy to join us for dinner he's at his house could you fetch him his name's Other Wybie she said with such a fake sugary voice that it scared Lilly slightly.

The women put on a oven mit as she turned and said well go on he's just across the street.

Lilly really didn't want to after all her voice was much to sugary fake to be trusted but she went anyway not wanting to anger the women.

She walked out the door and sure enough a blue house sat on the other side of the street was a big blue house.

She walked across the street Luckily the street was smooth and didn't hurt her bare feet she had decided to sleep in her braids tonight so they were the same as when she went to school she had luckily grabbed her glasses before taking off to chase the mouse that lead her here.

She took a deep breath and prayed that whoever was over here didn't try to eat her it took all her inner courage but she mange to keep breathing and knock on the door.

* * *

Other Wybies POV

Other Wybie heard the knock it didn't mean he had to be anymore happy about it then if he was in a pile of needles.

He sighed gently and forced himself to smile he could NOT risk another encounter with the Beldam and he was frowning he'd like not to have his mouth stretched to were it would feel his face would split in two any second.

He walked to the door and put his hand on in he went over the rules the Beldam had given him One: Always smile, Two: stay AWAY from the living area. he knew that would be were the door was or else she wouldn't have care and Third: Don't help her get away or ill tear you stitch from stitch.

He nodded and braced himself for whatever what was behind the door and opened it and nearly froze in place when he saw who was actually behind the door.

A girl maybe about two inches shorter then him was standing him she was barefoot most likely ran out of bed right to here he thought silently her hair was in two braids and she had green eye's behind thick glasses in a way she looked kind of...Cute.

Um hello she said shyly he waved he was still mute looked like the Beldam was serious about keeping him like this.

Can you talk she asked politely.

What surprised him was she sounded so...so... GENTLE.

He shook his head thinking he'd get a disappointed stare or pity but instead she gave him a kind smile.

Oh Okay well i was told to come get you so...

He nodded and walked out of the house he would be "borrowing " for the next three days and shut the door.

He smiled but on the inside he wanted to cry why did the Beldam have to give him a GENTLE one this was NOT going to be an easy task to complete In fact he started to think he might not be able to actually complete it.

Man if only he knew how much of an _UNDERSTATEMENT_ that actually was was.

* * *

**The** **First day of the Beldam Part 1 Part 2 should be up tomorrow and it will be in Lilly's POV so reviews help blah blah blah No flames **


End file.
